Rachel Hughes
Rachel Tate (nee Hughes) was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1279 (7th September 1988) to Episode 2522 (12th May 1999). She was the daughter of Kate and David Hughes and older sister of Mark Hughes. Rachel married Chris Tate and they had a son Joseph Tate in 1995. After divorcing Chris, she fell for teacher Graham Clark who turned out to be evil and during an argument, he pushed her to her death off a cliff while out on a walk with him. After the said argument, Rachel worked out that Graham had killed his first wife. Rachel was played by actress Glenda McKay, sister of Craig McKay who played her on screen brother Mark Hughes. Biography Backstory Rachel Hughes was born in 16th September 1971 to David Hughes and Kate Hughes nee Hammond. When Rachel was 2, her brother Mark Hughes was born. 1988-1999 17 year old Rachel Hughes arrived in the village in September 1988 and stayed at Mill Cottage. She adored her pet dog Rex. Rachel and her family lodged at The Mill. Her mother Kate soon had a relationship with Joe Sugden and they married in April 1989. Rachel later dated Pete Whiteley, who was a married man. In August 1990, Pete was accidentally killed by Rachel's mum Kate. In December 1993, a plane crashed on Beckindale and Mark Hughes was killed when he went to return a hoover to Lynn Whiteley but wreckage from the plane hit Whiteley's Farm. Mark was crushed by a falling wall. Rachel blamed Joe for Mark's death. Rachel dated Chris Tate. She fell pregnant with their child in 1994. In June 1995, Joe Sugden was killed in Spain so Rachel went into labour and gave birth to a son Joseph Mark Tate. Chris and Rachel married in December 1995 when Joe was a baby. Chris and Rachel had a rocky marriage and they later split up. In 1997, Rachel had an affair with Jack Sugden. The truth was revealed in November 1997. In late 1998, Rachel begun dating teacher Graham Clark. He soon showed his sinister side when he started to control her and even made her dye her hair auburn. He evn planted drugs to get her sacked from her job. Graham planned a day out for Rachel. They went to Burview Crag. Rachel took a peek at his wallet and saw a photo of his dead wife Rebecca, who had auburn hair. Rachel then knew why he got her to dye her hair auburn. She ran away. Graham chased after her. He thought she was running away from her so they had a row. During the argument, Rachel fell backwards but she landed on a rock ledge and was helped up by Graham. She tore a ligament in her knee. Rachel said they can get him help. She thought he was disturbed by the death of his ex wife Rebecca. Graham was angry and said he had planted the drugs in her handbag to get her the sack. Graham said that Rebecca was just like Rachel, she would never change. Rachel told Graham to not come anywhere near her. Graham said that Rebecca wanted to leave him but he could not let that happen. Rachel then worked out from what Graham was saying that Rebecca did not kill herself and that Graham killed her. She told Graham this when she worked it out saying "She did not kill herself did she? You killed her". Graham then pushed her hard off the cliff and she fell about 30 metres, dying instantly upon impact to the ground. Graham pretended to report her missing. A search team was rounded up. Later on, Jack Sugden found her dead body. Eric Pollard was shocked to hear of her death. He had heard that just before she died, she was thinking of leaving Graham, making Eric think her death was not an accident. So the rumour spread that Graham pushed her off the cliff. Chris gained custody of Joe. Rachel was buried in the cemetery. Eric pursued his quest to nail Graham for the death of Rachel but never succeeded. Graham made advances towards Kathy Tate but died in a car crash in February 2000, meaning there was no chance he could atone for killing Rachel. Legacy Rachel was mentioned by Chris a number of times after she died and he bought up Joe as a single father. Joe was not yet 4 when his mum died so he has very few memories of her. Chris died in 2003 and Zoe Tate took Joe to New Zealand with her. Long term villagers like Sam Dingle and Lisa Dingle remember Rachel. In January 2018, almost 19 years after her death, Rachel was mentioned in passing when Lisa said "When his mother passed" regarding Joe Tate's return to the village. The same month, Joe said how his mother was murdered when he was young and how he hardly remembers her. Sam Dingle said how "Rachel was lovely, but Chris made her miserable as he was miserable". In late February 2018, Robert Sugden said some harsh words to Joe about his late mum Rachel, regarding her seducing his dad Jack Sugden 20 years ago. Robert called Rachel a slapper. Joe vowed to get even. Joe has a picture (the same as the image, above right) of Chris, Rachel and himself on a table at Home Farm. The photo was taken when Chris and Rachel got married, and when Joe was a baby. In July 2018, 19 years after she died, Rachel was mentioned again by Joe. He was talking to Samson Dingle and said his mother died when he was 4. Memorable info Birthday: 16th September 1971 Died: 12 May 1999 (Aged 27) Full Name: Rachel Hughes (Later Tate) First Line "Hi. And this is Rex" To Sandie Merrick about her dog. Final Line "She didn't kill herself did she? You killed her!!!" to Graham Clark. Family Father David Hughes Mother Kate Sugden (formerly Hughes, nee Hammond) Siblings Mark Hughes Grandfathers Eddie Hammond Spouse Chris Tate (1995-1999) Children Joseph Tate (1995) Gallery emmie rachel first scene.png|Rachel's first scene. Emmie razza hughes 1991.png|Rachel in 1991. Emmie rachel throws pint over lynn.png|Rachel drenches bitch Lynn Whiteley. Emmie rachel 1994.png|Rachel in 1994. Emmie 11 may 1999.png|Rachel exposes Graham Clark as a killer, so he pushes her off the cliff in anger. emmie rachel off cliff.png|Rachel plummets to the ground after being pushed off a cliff. emmie rachel off cliff 2.png|Clark watches on in horror at what he has done. Emmie 12 may 1999.png|Jack Sugden finds her lifeless body later that day. Emmie rachel hughes grave.png|Rachel's grave. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1999. Category:Hughes family. Category:Tate family. Category:Woolpack barmaids. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1971 births. Category:1995 marriages. Category:1999 deaths. Category:Residents of Mill Cottage. Category:Deceased characters